power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dynamo Dynamic/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Sarge Charge: Charge! (Sarge fires at Axel's socks. One of the socks lands on top of Bearbarian who's playing a card game with Galileo) Galileo: Seven? Go fish. Sarge Charge: Slobot! You've outdone yourself! (Another sock lands onto a chair that Axel is sitting on. Axel is wearing a headphone while doing his homework) Axel: Hmm? Galileo: Ooh! Amazing! I need a selfie. Not with you, with the blaster! Bearbarian: It's big, but I'm bigger. Axel: Did you really have to launch my clothes into the hamper? I was gonna pick 'em up later. Sarge Charge: Nope, could also have blow 'em up, burned them, vaporized them! Great work, Slobot! It's the ultimate. Masko: Yeah... It just that my body is ultimate weapon. (Masko shows off his body before he points at the blaster) So, new blaster thingy like second ultimate. (Sarge groans) Axel: Guys? Homework? (Axel puts on his headphone and gets back to doing his homework) Masko and Sarge Charge: Grr! (Masko leaps into the pile of clothes) Galileo: Oh, my! Sarge Charge: Hmm. (Sarge fires at several items nearby, vaporizing them. He then fires at the laundry basket, causing it to fall and the clothes all land on top of Masko) Masko: The "Ah" and the "Oh"! Sarge Charge: Ha, ha! Yeah! (accidentally fires green goo into the air) Oops! (The green goo lands onto Axel's homework paper and Bearbarian's World Breaker. Bearbarian growls) Bearbarian: Not. The. Hammer! Masko: That is all you can be doing? Ha! I would easily win our championships. (Masko and Sarge both do a stare-down) Masko and Sarge Charge: Grr! Axel: Of what? Masko and Sarge Charge: Huh? Axel: Who's the noisiest? It's a tie. And look at my room! If Uncle Andrew sees this, I'll be grounded for a week! And if I don't get my homework done, I'll be grounded for another week! So the only contest you better have is, "who can clean up the fastest?" (The toys, except Masko and Sarge, all leave) Slobot: I am out. Bearbarian: I will take no part in contest of mere cleaning. Bobbie Blobby: Your mess, your prob. Galileo: I have some scene work to do. Axel: And don't bother me no matter what. (A few hours later, Sarge and Masko are almost done cleaning the mess) Hmm... (Masko is using a cotton swab like a mop to clean up the green goo) Masko: I would have been the winner, you know. Sarge Charge: Zero point zero chance of that. (Dynamo arrives) Dynamo: Bring me Slobot! (Dynamo breaks a plastic toy flag. Slobot arrives) Slobot: Did someone call? Dynamo: That's me. Masko: How he get in while you look out? Huh? Sarge Charge: Because I got put on clean-up duty thanks to you, stretchy! Masko: Me? Sarge Charge: No time for the blame game. I'd win anyway. We're gotta stop the baddie and we're gonna do it without bothering the kid! Dynamo: Madcap wants to make improvements to his weapons. We can do it the easy way or the hard way! (Sarge and Masko both leap onto the bed) Sarge Charge: The hard way comin' up! Masko: But the quiet hard way. We just get in the trouble for the loud noisy. Sarge Charge: No one takes our Slobot! Slobot: Did someone call? Dynamo: Bring it! Slobot: I'm not here. I'm hiding. (Slobot covers himself with his arms) Masko: Your head is stick out! We see you! (Masko gets down from the bed and picks up Slobot. He puts him onto a skateboard) We got you covered! (Masko kicks the skateboard, and Slobot heads to the door) Slobot: I'll warn the others! BRB. Sarge Charge: Don't worry! This tin can doesn't stand a chance against the mega blaster you made for me! (Masko gets back onto the bed) Masko: No, he not stand the chances against my big muscles! Hey! You see what I am also see? (Dynamo blasts at Masko and Sarge, causing them to fly into the direction where Axel is) Masko and Sarge Charge: Whoa! (Masko and Sarge both land in front of Axel) Axel: Really, guys? Masko: Is not us this time! Is him! (points at Dynamo) Axel: Dynamo? Here? How? Let's get him, team! Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (Action Axel, Masko, and Sarge all stand in front of Dynamo. Dynamo does an evil laugh) Masko: This the part where I prove I am ultimate weapon! Watch! You love! Action Axel: Masko, wait! (Masko stretches his right arm to punch Dynamo, but Dynamo dodges him) Dynamo: Nope! Right back at ya! Masko: Ha! (Masko accidentally get himself punched) That tickle. (giggles) Sarge Charge: Let me show you how an actual ultimate weapon does this! (Sarge fires at Dynamo, but nothing happens) Sarge Charge and Masko: Huh? (Dynamo fires at the three toys, knocking them back) Sarge Charge, Masko, and Action Axel: Argh! Action Axel: Can the competition, you two! We need to fight as a team! (The three toys charge to Dynamo) Dynamo: You want to fight me together? That can be arranged. Eat magnetic field, plastics! (Various items hover around Masko, Sarge, and Action Axel, trapping them. Dynamo chuckles) Action Axel: Wait. What? Masko: You think some little metal junks stop me? Ha! Ha! Action Axel: Cut it out, Masko! I can't breathe when you do that! Sarge Charge: I got this, and the blaster to destroy. (fires to the floor) Action Axel: Sarge! You are definitely not helping! Sarge Charge: You're spoiling my shots! Masko: Me? Action Axel: I can't draw my sword! Dynamo: There's nothing you can do, except give me what I came for. Or you could always come press the button on my back, if you could move! (Dynamo laughs as he flies to the living room) Bearbarian: Slobot? (Slobot, riding on the skateboard, zooms past his teammates) Bobbie Blobby: Watch it. Slobot: Danger in the dining room! Bobbie Blobby: Hey! (Dynamo flies past the toys) Bearbarian: I eat danger for breakfast! Slobot: Dynamo! Dyna...mo! (Bearbarian, Galileo, and Bobbie Blobby all block Dynamo's way) Bearbarian: And my hammer is hungry. Dynamo: I don't need to come anywhere near you to slip myself! (Dynamo blasts at the toys, sending them backward) Slobot: Unintentional movement. (sees the stairways in front of him) Vertical challenge. Engage! (He pushes the skateboard forward, but he accidentally falls off and hits himself onto the stairs) Stair! Stair! Stair! Stair! Stair! Stair! Stair! Stair! Stair! Stair! (lands himself onto the floor) Floor. Dynamo: You're mine now. Madcap will be pleased. (Dynamo picks up Slobot and laughs evilly. He then fires out a magnetic force tube near the last stairs. Nearby, Masko, Sarge, and Action Axel are all following Dynamo and Slobot. The three toys stop when they see their other teammates trapped) Action Axel: Wait! Did you guys get him? Galileo: It's too late for us! Save Slobot! Swoon! Sarge Charge and Masko: Mmm-hmm. (Masko, Sarge, and Action Axel all leave) Galileo: Too dramatic? Bobbie Blobby: You have no idea. Action Axel: Together! (He, Masko, and Sarge all leap down the stair) Leap! Leap! Good! (The three toys accidentally land on top of the skateboard) Masko: Whoa! Action Axel: What is that? Sarge Charge: Looks like a magnetic force tube. Masko: Well, that only work if we have something the metal on us. (A hand appears and points at Masko's metallic belt. The three toys all leap into the force tube) Action Axel: Like your belt? Masko: Oh! I forget about that. I feel the stomach bubbles. Action Axel: Do not get sick on me, Masko! Sarge! Sarge Charge: Dynamo must have a device nearby to make this. We gotta destroy it! Action Axel: Destroy it! Not us! For better or worse, we're in this together! Masko, can you grab onto that step? (Masko grabs onto a stair) Masko: Got it! Action Axel: Great! Now, hold on for a retro boost! (Action Axel's hover shoes activate) Masko: Whoa! It's just stretching me! Action Axel: Exactly! Just a little more... a little more... Now! (Sarge fires his blaster, making the toys flying inside the field tube faster) Masko: Aaah! Action Axel: Let go! Masko: Well, it my arm that make the box go "boom", so... Action Axel: Save it, you two! Sarge Charge: My shot did the trick! Action Axel: Look! (points at Dynamo holding Slobot captive) Masko: Eh? Slobot: Need... for... speed. (Slobot escapes from Dynamo) Dynamo: You're mine, robot! Action Axel: Not if you're ours first! (Action Axel, Masko, and Sarge are all standing onto a stool) Dynamo: All talk, no action. (Dynamo levitates the stool, but the three toys land on the floor safely) Action Axel: Power Sword! (draws out his sword) Ready for a fair fight? Dynamo: If you're ready to lose it! (Dynamo levitates the kitchen supplies and throws them to the three toys, but the three Power Players members all fire them. Suddenly, Dynamo levitates a pan to hit them, but Masko uses his body to defend himself and his teammates) Masko: This is why I no like fried foods. (Dynamo levitates several grapes and shoots them out at the Power Players) Sarge Charge: FYI. His weapons, keep 'em away from us! (Masko picks up the pan and protects himself and his teammates from the grapes) Masko: YFI. My body close the gap! (Masko throws the pan at Dynamo) Dynamo: Ooh! Hey! (Dynamo blasts to the Power Players, but Action Axel uses his shield to defend himself and his teammates) Action Axel: Neither one of you is the ultimate weapon! But together you might be! (Dynamo stops blasting at Action Axel's shield) Dynamo: Grr! Grr! Action Axel: Let's go, guys, together! Masko: For me, I do the grab! (Masko grabs onto Dynamo's arms) Dynamo: Can't hold me for long! Sarge Charge: Long enough for me to do this! (Sarge fires green goo at Dynamo) Dynamo: I don't need my arms to strike you! My power is at my... core? Masko: You get the tummy ache? Sarge Charge: Let's make it worse. (Sarge accidentally freezes with his blaster himself, but the ice lands onto Dynamo) Action Axel: Nice job, guys! Coming through for the win! (Masko accidentally lets go of Dynamo's arms, causing himself to launch forward and breaks the ice. Action Axel is about to press the button on Dynamo's back) Dynamo: Eat 'em up, spit 'em out! (Dynamo sucks Action Axel inside his core and spits him out. Action Axel hits himself into a stool) Separate? Together? Either way, you lose, I win. Say goodbye to your bot. Action Axel: Not before you say hello to my blast! (Action Axel and Dynamo both blast at each other, but they end up knock themselves down) Dynamo: Nice try, but you couldn't even touch me! (Slobot appears and presses the button on Dynamo's back) Slobot: They were not trying to. I was. (Slobot starts punching Dynamo) Masko: Hey, Slobot is tough! I must wrestle soon. But first we help the Sarge Charge? (Sarge frees himself from the block of ice) Sarge Charge: The confounded weapon misfired! But don't help! It's all... Masko: Good. Sarge Charge: I'm all for Slobot fighting his battle, but this could take all day. (Later, Action Axel is stretching Masko's arm, and Sarge is placing his blaster onto Masko's elbow like a slingshot) Action Axel: Masko, Operation Slingshot! Sarge, set and spike! (Sarge slingshots his blaster at Dynamo, sending him flying) Dynamo: Aaah! (Dynamo flies through a window and lands onto a truck outside) Slobot: Celebrate. Action Axel: Ha, ha! (The four toys all do a group high-five) Sorry about the loss of your amazing blaster, Sarge. Sarge Charge: In the line of duty. No regrets. Masko: I apologies for not believing in you, Sarge. Your blaster more powerful than my body. Sarge Charge: Are you kidding? Your body is what made that blaster more powerful. Masko: No, I pretty sure it the blaster. Sarge Charge: Don't tell me what I already know! It was your rubbery limbs! (While Masko and Sarge both argue again, Action Axel and Slobot both leave them alone) Action Axel: (to Slobot) So, go help Bobbie, Bearbarian, and Galileo get free? Slobot: Yes. And shall I build a new blaster for Sarge Charge? Action Axel: Sure. But you can take your time. They're gonna be a while. Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts